Machines for X-ray inspection of manufactured products have involved display of the X-ray shadow picture, produced on a fluorescent screen, on picture tubes by means of closed circuit television. This makes it possible for the inspector to be in a convenient location, close enough for control but out of range of the hazard of exposure to the X-rays.
In the case of products as complex in shape as pneumatic tires, it has been found to be impossible to scan the entire structure with X-ray beams in fewer than three zones. Consequently, it has been necessary to relocate a single X-ray system for three or more successive scans, or to use multiple X-ray systems with more than one picture tube or monitor, which generally requires more than one operator, or else a very slow operation.
The principle object of this invention is to provide equipment for display on a single television monitor of an X-ray picture of a complete band across a tire from one bead over the sidewalls and the tread or crown to the other bead.
Other objects are to simplify the construction and operation of X-ray tire inspection equipment, and to provide rapid and reliable inspection of the entire structure of each tire by a single operator.